shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 22
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 21 The ships were gaining in number as the blockades were built around the entire island. They were given strict instructions that no one was to go in or out without proper clearance. At the same time, they were evacuating all civilians in Hotdog Island. The manpower was being used at one hundred percent. The entire city was in a panic, but many points were created throughout the city in order to search for criminals, as well as point the people toward the exit points. There were only two, and they were located very close, and guarded with some of the heaviest artillery. In the largest ship, which was armed with the largest cannons, and guarded by their greatest fighters, the officers and their staff sat around a very large table. Vice Admiral Polatsu, who headed up this mission, sat at the end of the table. Among the officers were Former Admiral Goro, Vice Admirals Sieghart, Grim, Rear Admirals Blade D. Kris, Gerard, Kinan, and Medusa, Commodore Euthemia, and although she is no longer considered active, Shinan Frourio, former Rear Admiral, sat at the other end of the table, facing Polatsu. She sat with her legs crossed, and her sword leaning against the side of her chair. Polatsu: I would like to begin by saying that I am very honored by all of your presence here. I know none of you were ordered to do this mission, and you are all here on your own volition. This fact alone gives me great confidence that we are here for the right reasons. stood at that point, and all of them watched him intently. Polatsu: The ones known as the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, the Marimo Pirates, the Pop Band Pirates, and the Jolly Pirates have been spotted in the city, as well as several other smaller pirate organizations. They have already caused serious damage to our forces, and disrupted the peace on more than one accounts. I already have seven squadrons of our infantry looking for them, and many more are on standby, waiting for word from the search party. Goro: '''Admiral Polatsu. hand. '''Polatsu: Adm... Goro-san, yes? Goro: '''Sir, with all due respect, I do believe we are grossly misusing our forces on a pack of pirates that have the potential to wipe our entire force off the map, and that could prove dangerous, if our intelligence is correct. '''Polatsu: Please, explain. Goro: Take into account what we have seen. All attempts to pursue them have been fruitless, and it is obvious that if we corner them, our personnel could take a severely heavy hit. This could be especially dangerous, especially if what happened to G-33 is... oh... down and closed his eyes as he saw Polatsu's subtle but fierce reaction. I apologize, Vice Admiral. Polatsu: No, Goro-san, it is alright. Kinan: While Goro's remark bares some truth, perhaps it is not how many we send into the breach, but who we send in, and how we send them in. Grim: Dododododododo... some to himself, but drew all looks from around the room. Kinan: ....Grim...Something you'd like to say? Grim: 'Oh, not so much. It is just quite obvious that you are referring that we should handle their cornering personally, am I right in my presumption? ''This drew a dirty look from Sieghart at Grim, who just started to entertain the idea of shoving his fist through that smug face of his. '''Kinan: Not in so many words, however, if we were to choose who to send in and at what time, we can capture them and save a great deal of our forces. There are four crews, but they will more than likely break into smaller teams. Knowing some of them as strategists, they will more likely choose who will balance their teams best, and if they felt so bold, they may feel so inclined to strike first. Shinan: '''A cornered rat can do some amazing feats, given the circumstances. surprised looks toward her, she had not said anything since they had seen her first. Thoosa, Jolly D. Chris, Knave, and Catman Rinji. Aim for their Captains, take them out quickly and demoralize the crews first hand. They are strong fighters, but they will fold given their lack of leadership at that point. '''Kris: Uhhh duh? Isn't that kind of obvious? But seriously, we are putting a lot of chips into this one thing when we should be preparing for the dragon guy. I mean, isn't he the one we're really here to stop? Sieghart: '''Yeah, I kinda wanted to be a dragon-slayer! '''Polatsu: '''Yes, it is obvious that we must concerve our forces, but it also not something that we can let go so easily. These pirates must be dealt with before they have a chance to escape the island, or strike out at our forces. If and when Former Lieutenant Commander Kola comes to this island, we will change our priorities a great deal. For now, we deal with the problem at hand. As Rear Admiral Kinan stated, this must be handled with the utmost precision. These pirates are dangerous, and are probably planning a vicious strike of unspeakable cruelty right this moment. --- '''Rinji: Lee, for God's sake! Get your lips off of Thoosa's neck and let us continue. So far our ideas have stemmed as far as a firing squad of missile launchers and weaponizing Hanuman's body odor. Hanuman: Snort. Lee: '''Oh, sorry Cap. Thoosa another kiss and returned back to his seat in the front row. '''Rinji: Alright! Like I said 5 times before, literally, it's time to get serious. They're bound to find us eventually, and when they do, we're outnumbered and quite frankly, they have some serious firepower on their side. We need to form a plan right-- Chris: '''We need a name! '''Rinji: ...wait...what? Chris: '''Our four crews need a single name in order to symbolize our unity! '''Thoosa: '''Alright! That's an awesome idea! We should be the Rock Band Pirates!!! '''Glory: Oh God, of course he wants to give us another name. Do we really need to name everything we do?! Spike: '''The Spikers... '''Glory: '''DON'T JOIN IN WITH THEM!!! '''Knave: '''The Emerald Brick Road! '''Rinji: That doesn't make sense! Pura: The Jolly-Tiger-Pop-Marimos! Lys sat there, her hands gripping the chair's arm rests hard. She scowled at all of the idiocy that was going on. She felt that there was so little time, and they were wasting it on silly name games and stupid jokes that no one laughs at. As she stood up, she ripped the arm rests from the seat, startling Glory and Hope beside her. She made her way out of the theater, and pulled a cigarette from her jean pocket. '' '''Gopher:' Gao gao gao gao gao gao gao!!! Knave: '''Wow, that's a great name Gopher! '''Chris: '''Meh, too long. '''Chio: The Elite Four! All of the people around him started shushing him, hoping that no one could invoke a copyright infringement. Chris: '''Oh! I've got it! How about Team Four Piece!!! '''Rinji: Team Four Piece? Chris: 'Because we're four pirate crews looking for One Piece! '''Rinji: 'off to the side, toward his crew. We're not looking for One Piece... '''Chris: Pause... Team Three Piece! Glory: Don't automatically exclude them!!! Jiro: '''Rinji? If I may? '''Rinji: Oh my GOD! A voice of reason! Please, Jiro! PLEASE!!! Jiro: 'drop Right, well if I remember correctly, our name given to us by the World Government after the events of Fringe Island was Shisoukon, or "The Scars." So, in light of such things, I suppose we should go with what other Pirates have begun to call us and our peers. The Nightmares, so given the circumstances, I believe it should be Akumurengo, or the Nightmare Coalition. ''There was a silence among them. '' '''Rinji: '''I swear to whatever Gods exist above, if anyone makes a counter name, a cat REALLY WILL GET YOUR TONGUE!!! ''There was no argument from anyone, to them it would be quite a suited name. Meanwhile, Lys stepped into the lobby, lighting her cigarette, or at least attempting to. Her lighter wasn't going. To her surprise, though, a zippo came up to her cigarette and lit it. She took a drag as she looked over to Ellis, the doctor from the Tiger-Stripes. She started to smoke, and already the buzz was making her feel better. '''Lys: Thanks. I suppose I owe you one. Ellis: Ey, Fagetabatit. her own cigarette. We're prolly gonna die together. Least I could do. Lys: 'a tiny smile. I guess so. ''That was when both of them turned toward the front doors, and heard some little bastard call out to the Marines. He was not a Marine himself, but he looked like a little wiesel. Little did they know that he was the man who called the Marines about Rinji's presence in the club only a few nights before. To their horror, there was a very large patrol just near by, and they were approaching with all the force of a cannon. '''Lys and Ellis: ....Shit! Graveyard of a Madman Part 23 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:The Other Side